Un Amour De Professeur
by MammaDiva
Summary: Derek va tomber sous le charme du professeur d'école de ses neveux lors de leur première année d'école. Malheureusement pour lui ce sexy professeur cache un secret dangereux pour lui et son entourage. Il va devoir se battre pour soigner l'âme de se jeune homme. Attention quand le passé s'en mêle, les cicatrices émotionnelles restent et ne guérissent pas aussi vite que le corps. AU
1. Prologue

**Oui je sais ... Encore vous allez me dire, oui encore une nouvelle fiction, mais celle ci est une fiction toute mignonne ... quoi que ...**

 **Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que cette fiction n'est pas ce qu'elle veut vous montrez.**

 **Dans cette fiction, Derek est l'oncle et tuteur de deux adorables jumeaux.**

 **Seuls membres de la famille présent sont Peter, Deucalion.**

 **Cette fiction traitera de loups garous, coyote garou ect, mais sera centré sur le cote non surnaturel avec un Stiles cachant des secret et des peurs propre a sa nature humaine.**

 **Il y aura pleins de mystères, de secrets, de peines, de trahisons et encore une fois Scott a le rôle d'un enfoiré mais a l'échelle +++**

 **Je vous laisse juger par vous même, CECI EST LE PROLOGUE, LA FICTION EN ELLE MÊME COMMENCERA SA PUBLICATION MI MARS.**

 **Merci a ma beta correctrice Aurélia et ma muse IantoIsAlive.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :**

 **Comment Tu As Egayer Ma Journée De Merde**

 **D** erek n'en pouvait plus, sa journée n'avait été qu'une succession de bordel sans nom.

 **I** l entra chez lui, un triplex qu'il s'était acheter à sa majorité avec l'héritage de sa mère et Alpha Talia Hale, il avait voulu s'éloigner du manoir calciné qui lui rappeler l'horrible souvenir de cette nuit maudite ou sa famille et meute avait péri. **E** xcepter son père Deucalion Hale surnommé le démon loup et Peter Hale surnomme tonton psychopathe, qui n'était pas présent pendant l'incendie accidentelle.

 **I** l jeta ses clés de voiture sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée, lâcha son sac de sport à terre et partit en direction de la cuisine se prendre une bière bien fraîche et mérité. **L** es deux jumeaux étaient avec leur grand-père pour le week end, il avait donc deux jours de respirer un bon coup.

 **S** 'installant sur le canapé, il regarda l'heure et décida de commander une pizza, pas envie de faire à manger ce soir.

 **Q** uand il prit son portable pour commander directement via l'application de restauration rapide, son regard se posa sur une photo sur la table basse.

 **I** l souffla en la prenant, Cora Hale sa sœur cadette et son mari Matt avec les jumeaux dans les bras, rayonnant de bonheur. **L** eur mort trois ans auparavant aurait achevé Derek s'il n'était pas devenu le tuteur de ses neveux et nièce.

 **D** eux adorables louveteaux, Cathlyn Hale ressemblait à son père Matt, le calme et l'intelligence même, petite brune aux yeux pétillant de bonté. **D** ycks était tout le portrait de sa mère, une boule de nerfs, cascadeur et frondeur, un petit brun aux yeux pétillant d'effronterie.

 **I** ls avaient égayé sa vie morne et solitaire, il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, ne sachant pas comment faire pour élever deux enfants en bas âge. **H** eureusement que Deucalion et Peter l'avaient soutenu, enfin soutenu, ils avaient gâté les deux petits monstres, et ils continuaient encore, mais pire encore, ils offraient tous ce qu'ils demandaient.

 **A** ujourd'hui avaient été la première journée d'école primaire pour les deux louveteaux et bien sûr ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils en étaient heureux

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **C** athlyn et Dycks, 6 ans, lui avait fait un réveil en fanfare, sautant sur son lit pour le sortir de son rêve érotique a … 5h30 du matin, hurlant leur joie d'entrer à l'école primaire. **E** nfin joyeux, ultra méga super joyeux, hurlant et mimant les cris de loups, pour réveille Tonton « Der ».

 **I** l avait beau grogner, mais rien de les fit se calmer au contraire, ils avaient ri et hurler encore plus fort, puis il essayer de les attraper en sautant lui-même sur son lit pour les chatouiller. **L** e bonheur qui se trouvait dans cette chambre réchauffé le cœur de Derek, il aimait sa solitude même si en même temps elle lui pesait sur le cœur. **V** oir ses deux enfants heureux et en pleine forme malgré la disparition de leurs parents, ne pouvait pas lui donner plus de joie, même s'il lui manquait une chose dans sa vie, comme quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie et son bonheur.

 **N** e croyait pas que Derek Hale soit un moine, au non pas du tout, on peut dire qu'il enchaîne les liaisons sexuelles, pas amoureuse, mais bien sexuelles. **H** ommes, femmes, les deux, pour lui tout et bon pour se libérer de cette frustration amoureuse qui étreint son cœur. **D** isons qu'il n'a pas trouvé LA personne qui lui convient. **Q** uoi qu'aujourd'hui cela pourrait changer.

 **D** erek prit un jumeau dans chaque bras et les emmena faire leur toilette, puis après les avoir lavé, il leur fit manger leur petit déjeuner copieux pour leur première journée pendant qu'il se préparait.

 **C** e fut simple et rapide, il passa un jogging et un tee shirt sans manches avec la veste qui allait avec.

 **P** uis il alla ouvrit à son oncle Peter qu'il sentit arriver dans les étages de son immeuble.

« **S** on immeuble » oui ! Vous avez bien lu, il posséder l'immeuble ou il habitait, un immeuble dans une zone industrielle ou il pouvait être tranquille et au calme, ce qui pour lui et sa famille était un atout quand on est un loup garou.

_ **Alors mon neveu, qu'elles sont les nouvelles fraîches ce matin ?** demanda Peter en entrant avec son Latte Macchiato dans une main.

 **L** 'homme était impeccable habillé d'un costume deux pièce noir à col mao, une chemise grise anthracite et une cravate blanche, un long manteau marron clair et une sacoche dans la seconde main. **E** tant chasseur de tête en art, il devait quand même allez de temps en temps voyager pour des affaires et rencontrer des futurs potentiels clients. **A** ujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec une jeune femme pour une future exposition à New York.

 **M** ais ce jour étant la rentrée pour les jumeaux et celle de Derek en tant que professeur de Sport et Coach de basket au lycée de Beacon Hills, Peter s'était proposer d'emmener les enfants à leur école pour que Derek soit tranquille, ce que ce dernier accepte bien volontiers, de toute façon c'est lui qui irait les chercher le soir pour les emmener chez papy Deuc' pour le week end.

_ **Rien de particulier si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, personne dans ma vie …**

 **_ Derek, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon style de m'immiscer dans ta vie …**

 **_ Bien sûr** , répliqua Derek un sourire en coin de lèvres, se souvenant des nombreuses fois ou son père et lui avait tenté de le caser avec des jeunes femmes ou des jeunes hommes que Derek avait vite fait d'envoyer bouler après avoir couché avec.

 **_ Les louveteaux !** Peter s'accroupit pour recevoir les deux boulets de canon qui lui sautèrent dessus, alors vous êtes prêt, cartable, veste.

_ **OUIIII !** crièrent les jumeaux surexcités.

_ **Bon en route alors** , il se tourna vers Derek quand les jumeaux sortirent par la grand porte d'acier faisant office de porte d'entrée, **Jackson et Isaac passent ce soir te voir un peu** , il baissa les yeux et déclara d'une voix grave, **nous sommes tous inquiet ET je sais que tu veux pas qu'on en parle mais on s'inquiète tous de te savoir seul, il grand temps que tu trouves quelqu'un pour partager ta vie mon garçon, heureusement que dans ma vie j'ai Jackson, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi a me reprendre en main après tu sais quoi.**

 **D** erek savait que son oncle avait raison mais il savait aussi qu'avec son caractère peu de gens voudrait rester à ses cotes et surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à personne.

_ **Bon je te laisse sinon les monstres vont partir avec ma jaguar** , Peter sortit laissant Derek avec ses pensées.

 **P** lus tard dans la journée, Derek avait bien compris que sa journée ne serait qu'une succession de bordel sans nom, sa superbe camaro n'avait pas voulu démarrer, donc il arriva en retard, se faisant sermonner par la nouvelle directrice du Lycée et son ex, Catherine Argent, une ancienne chasseuse de loup, ses élèves, des créatures humaines plus diabolique et bourré d'hormones que les succubes, son repas chaud de la cantine qu'il avait réussi à se faire tomber dessus, l'eau douche des vestiaires était passé d'une chaleur brûlante et ressourçant a une température proche de l'ère glaciaire en quelques secondes.

 **L** a suite des cours s'était passée à peu près correctement, sauf un ballon de foot atterrissant dans ses parties intimes et un autre dans la tête.

 **A** la sortie du Lycée, il souffla de soulagement, sa première journée dans le lycée ne fut pas catastrophique en soit, mais il était heureux malgré tout.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il se retrouva en plein rêve, devant son plus grand fantasme, l'homme de ses rêves était devant lui en chair et en os.

 **Q** uand il entra dans la classe de son neveu et de sa nièce, il se stoppa net, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement, ses mains devinrent moites, sa gorge se contracta, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, ses pulsions se mirent à jouer la sérénade, son loup hurlait et trépignait comme s'il avait trouvé un jouet qui le rendait hystérique.

 **L** a classe était vide, tous les parents avaient récupéré leur enfants, seuls Cathlyn et Dycks étaient présent avec un jeune homme.

 **M** ais pas n'importe quel jeune homme, un visage clair et pale, des yeux ambre whisky avec des feux d'artifice de bonheur, des cheveux court en brosse, une tee shirt noir a manche courte ironique ou y était écrit « _I love Werewolf Rainbow Licorn_ » dessinant une musculature parfaite, un jean noir slim moulant ses jambes et un petit fessier bien galbé.

 **S** ous les manches du tee shirt, Derek pouvait apercevoir des tatouages partant du cou, continuant sur les bras.

 **I** l rêvait déjà de lui enlever toutes ses fringues inutiles pour décortiquer et découvrir ce corps et ses dessins avec sa langue …

_ **TONTON !** Les jumeaux l'aperçurent et se mirent à courir dans sa direction, il les réceptionna aisément dans ses bras, ravi de voir ses deux bouilles apparemment heureuses de leur journée.

 **Q** uand Derek croisa le regard du jeune professeur son corps s'électrisa, il baissa la tête à temps ses yeux flashèrent d'un rouge intense, ce que les jumeaux virent.

_ **Bonjour** , fit le jeune professeur, **je suis Stiles Stilinski, et vous êtes … ?**

 **D** erek n'arrivait pas à décrocher un mot, il était comme paralysé par sa présence.

_ **C'est tonton Der** , fit la petite fille.

_ **Oui et il très gentil, tu ne veux pas être son amoureux** **?** demanda le jeune garçon insouciant de la tension qui régnait chez Derek.

_ **Dis donc Dycks, je ne crois pas que …**

 **_ Il est tout seul et puis moi je veux bien que vous soyez notre papa, vous êtes trop cool.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord** , répliqua sa sœur.

 **S** tiles se mit à rire ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Derek de son mutisme.

_ **On se calme les louveteaux, je ne crois pas que …**

_ **C'est décidé** , Dycks regarda sa sœur, qui semblait avoir compris ça phrase, et ils descendirent des bras sécurisant de leur oncle puis coururent prendre leur cartable et leur veste et sortirent dans le couloir.

 **D** erek et Stiles se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire ensemble.

 **_ Je suis désolé, mes neveux sont incorrigibles et n'en font qu'à leurs têtes quand ils sont une idée, je me présente, je suis Derek Hale** , Derek sentit un sursaut quand il lui annonça son nom et ne compris pas, **je suis l'oncle de Cathlyn et de Dycks, je suis leur tuteur légal.**

_ **Je suis au courant de votre situation, Peter m'a déjà tout expliquer…**

_ **Peter, mon oncle Peter ?**

 **_ Oui, dis…**

 **_ Stilly ?** Une jeune femme de type asiatique entra dans la pièce faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes, **oups je suis désolé je pensais que tu étais seul.**

 **_ Non ne t'inquiète pas Kira, je te présente Monsieur Hale, le tuteur des jumeaux hale, voici Mlle Yukimura médecin scolaire de notre établissement.**

 **L** a jeune femme s'approcha, serra la main de Derek, le sourire franc et agréable de la jeune e femme apaisa la tension présente.

_ **Madame la directrice veut te voir, elle te cherche partout.**

 **_ Si ma mère veut me voir, a lieu de chercher partout et nulle part, elle connaît ma classe non ?**

 **_ C'est urgent !**

 **D** erek vit Stiles souffler, il leva les yeux sur lui et avec un sourire contrit lui demanda de l'excuser, il avait une affaire à traiter avec la « directrice de l'école ».

 **S** tiles sortit et partit, laissant la jeune femme avec Derek et sans se retourner vers lui elle sortit mais s'arrêta devant la porte puis se retourna.

_ **Il est unique et derrière son sourire ce cache des faiblesses de cœur, je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Hale et surtout ce que vous êtes, je sais aussi que vous êtes un homme bon, ne lui faites pas de mal.**

 **N** e lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle partit.

 **D** erek était de plus en plus agaçait par cette journée.

 **I** l déposa les jumeaux chez son père. **D** eucalion Hale, PDG des sociétés Hale corporation, traitant sur l'informatique et les réseaux protégés de grande sociétés, aimait les vendredi soir, son fils venait lui emmenait ses petits enfants pour le week end toutes les deux semaines, des fois ils mangeaient tous ensemble, mais ce soir-là, il vit bien que son fils était tourmentait et fatiguait donc il le laissa partir.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **D** erek posa le cadre photo et bu d'une traite sa bière, même si celle-ci ne lui faisait aucun effet sur son métabolisme, il se mit à rêvasser du jeune professeur sexy, puis lui revint en mémoire les paroles énigmatiques de la jeune asiatique.

_ **Ça va être coton encore cette histoire, j'ai craqué sur le professeur de mes neveux.**

* * *

 **Alors je veux juste savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous adhérez ou pas !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Parlons un peu de notre petit Stiles aujourd'hui et des calinous avec mon petit Isaac.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et tous.**

* * *

 **S** tiles sortit de sa salle de cours complètement chamboulé, comment cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu sauf de nom, car il connaissait bien Peter Hale, l'attire aussi férocement, bestialement, ce regard qu'il avait posé sur lui, il l'avait ressenti dans tout son être.

 **M** aintenant il rêvait d'avoir ses mains sur son corps, le possédant complétement, s'abandonnant entièrement à cet homme au sourire ravageur.

 **I** l reprit ses esprits arrivant à la porte du bureau de Mme la directrice Stilinski.

_ **Entrez** , entendit-il quand il frappa trois petits coups sur la porte.

_ **vous avez demandez à me voir Mme …**

_ **Stiles !** Le jeune homme sursauta en deux paires de bras l'étreindre par derrière, il se tendit un instant sachant a qui appartenaient ses bras qui l'emprisonnait.

_ **Lahey !** répondit sèchement Stiles se souvenant de sa désagréable rencontre quelques années plus tôt avec son ancien meilleur ami, **je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles, je croyais que s'était moi la sangsue hypocrite et pathétique** …

_ **Les gens changent et les temps aussi** , Isaac se retira et se positionna devant lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien, **j'ai appris de mes erreurs grâce à toi en dernière année, tu es une personne extraordinaire et je pense que beaucoup devrait suivre ton exemple.**

 **S** tiles ne sut que dire, l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir à faire avec le jeune adolescent aux boucles blondes avec qui il avait eu nombres de différents pendant leur années lycées, tout ça à cause d'un gros con qu'il avait considéré comme son frère de cœur.

_ **Stiles, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, se sera plus simple** , Stiles s'éloigna d'Isaac et s'approcha de sa mère, **Isaac a repris la deuxième classe de Cp ce matin comme toi, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble et j'espère que tout se passera bien.**

 **S** tiles regarda sa mère et passa à Isaac qui lui souriait chaleureusement, il ne sentit pas l'envie de se battre, il abdiqua pour le moment en espérant que le jeune bouclé avait bien changé.

_ **C'est bon pour moi, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week end.**

 **S** tiles sortit de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de sa mère, depuis que son fils était revenu, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement de sa disparition après la mort de John et cela la peiné grandement. **E** lle avait espéré pouvoir aborder certains sujets avec lui, surtout qu'elle l'avait vu discuter avec Peter Hale le matin même, et que celui-ci aussi l'avait esquivé.

 **S** tiles entra dans sa classe et retrouva Kira qui l'attendait impatiemment pour savoir de quel sujet Mme la directrice voulait s'entretenir.

 **S** tiles avait connu Kira en même temps que toute l'équipe qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance, elle avait été le deuxième amour de son ancien meilleur ami, Scott, mais avait fait son choix quand celui-ci s'était mis à deconner. **D** 'ailleurs la première petite amie de Scott, Alison Argent, en avait fait de même, beaucoup avait choisi le camp de Stiles.

 **S** cott et Stiles était ce qu'on appelle des frères de cœur, des âmes sœurs fraternelle, inséparable, jamais l'un sans l'autre, l'un fils de shérif et l'autre fils d'agent du FBI. **L** eurs mères étant meilleures amies depuis le lycée à leur tour, ils avaient quasiment vécu ensemble. **M** ais arrivé en troisième année de lycée, quelque chose changea chez Scott, il devint plus sûr de lui, plus arrogant et plus populaire, il devint Co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse et snoba son ami. **P** uis commença à le persécuter, le harcelait pour faire rire ses nouveaux amis.

 **K** ira Yukimura, Alison Argent, Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani se rangèrent du côté de ce jeune homme perdu qu'était Stiles a l'époque, tandis qu'Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd s'étaient acoquiner de Scott et s'amusaient au dépend de Stiles. **C** e qui avait créer une guerre ouverte au lycée ou tous les coups étaient permis, mais détrompez-vous quant au passissisme de Stiles après avoir reçu les sous-vêtements sales de tous les joueurs de Lacrosse tombant de son casier sur la gueule. **I** l était passé à l'offensive, ridiculisant et humiliant à son tour les « dégénérés » de la baballe.

 **P** uis vint en dernière année, la plus tragique des nouvelles pour Stiles, son père le shérif du comté, John Stilinski mourut lors d'une intervention policière bénigne sur un appel anonyme qui s'avéra plus tard être une blague morbide de Scott et Erica.

 **L** 'homme de loi se fit tuer par un rodeur, inconnu jusqu'à présent et c'est à partir de ce jour-là que Stiles détesta véritablement Scott et toute sa clique. **M** ême si tous étaient venu s'excuser de leur comportement, sauf Scott qui avait été envoyé en pension en Arizona deux jours après les faits par son propre père.

 **M** elissa et Raphael McCall durent déménager par la suite.

 **P** uis tout le monde s'éloigna après la remise des diplômes, chacun dans son université, seul Stiles disparut pendant deux ans sans donner signe de vie.

_ **Alors pourquoi ta mère ….**

_ **Mme la directrice** , rectifia Stiles.

_ **Pourquoi Mme la directrice voulait te voir ?**

 **S** tiles ne put répondre quand la raison fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et sauta au cou de Stiles, ce dernier aurait pu l'éjecter de lui mais n'en eut pas le courage. **B** izarrement avoir contre lui Isaac Lahey lui fit du bien, il trouvait cette situation paradoxale mais tellement délivrant.

 **I** l passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Isaac, Stiles aurait presque cru sentir Isaac ronronner de plaisir.

_ **Voilà pourquoi ! Isaac tu es gentil mais on est plus des enfants, les câlins c'est fini** , Isaac secoua la tête négativement tout en le maintenant contre lui, **bon ce n'est pas grave, étrangement j'apprécie ton contact et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu droit à un câlin.**

_ **Merci !** Stiles entendit le chuchotement et crut percevoir du soulagement.

_ **Isaac ? On va devoir partir, tu vas devoir ma lâcher quand même** , Stiles se mit à ricaner tout seul en imaginant une scène.

_ **Pourquoi tu rigoles Stiles ?** demanda Kira qui n'avait rien dit, observant la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant elle, elle savait beaucoup de choses, surtout sur les loups de Beacon Hills, et certaines réponses aux questions que se posait Stiles depuis des années mais sa mère lui avait interdit de lui dévoiler, notamment sur le comportement présent de Derek Hale et Isaac Lahey.

_ **J'ai l'impression d'être une mère louve avec son petit** , rigola Stiles, il ne perçut pas le recule de Kira ni le léger sursaut d'Isaac, encore moins la crispation de Claudia Stilisnki derrière la porte.

 **S** tiles se tourna, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Isaac et prépara ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, une longue soirée s'annonçait.

 **_ Kira je suppose que tu ne peux pas venir ce soir ?**

 **_ Désole je dois voir quelqu'un ?**

 **_ Isaac ?**

 **_ Peux pas, j'aimerai mais je dois voir un ami.**

 **_ Pas grave, il n'y aura que Lydia et Danny pour se régaler de ma moussaka.**

_ **Moussaka** ! S'écria Isaac, **c'est mon plat préfère, ah non !**

 **S** tiles se mit à rire devant la tête d'Isaac qui était censé être un professeur d'écoles et que ressemblait plus à un de nos élèves.

 **_ Pas grave je t'en referais une prochaine fois.**

 **_ Ok merci !**

 **T** ous les trois sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement et prirent chacun leur direction.

 **S** ortant du parking avec sa fameuse jeep, Stiles vit Isaac marchait le long de la route, il mit son clignotant et ralenti à sa hauteur.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Isaac ? Tu n'as pas de voiture ?**

 **_ Non c'est un ami qui m'a emmené ce matin, donc je rentre à pied …**

 **_ Pas question monte, je te ramène !**

 **_ T'es sur ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **_ Tu es resté 20 minutes dans mes bras, alors un peu plus dans ma voiture ça devrait le faire, non ?**

 **L** e sourire que lui fit Stiles réchauffa le cœur d'Isaac, peut être cette fois ci, il réussira à pas deconner avec lui, et le rendra heureux à sa façon. **M** algré l'aspect heureux et souriant de Stiles, Isaac pouvait sentir sa détresse émotionnelle, sa colère et sa solitude, et ça quand il était arrivé le matin même, il savait qu'il allait devoir l'aider.

 **A** près un trajet plutôt court et intense en rigolade, Stiles déposa Isaac devant un grand immeuble tout neuf et de grand standing en centre-ville, puis rentra directement chez lui, Lydia et Danny n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici un peu de Monsieur Hale et Monsieur Stilinski aujourd'hui, mon dieu je suis bien en vacances, j'écris pas beaucoup mais je note beaucoup mais beaucoup d'idées a mettre en place dont une nouvelle fiction (oui encore), mais je vous embête pas trop je vous laisse savourer ce petit chapitre avant d'entamer les deux chapitres flash back.**

 **Bonne lecture a vous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Tout petit sondage, voulez cette suite mardi ou plutôt celle du chasseur qui murmurait a l'oreille des loups?**

* * *

 **L** a chaleur humide et la musique forte n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé mais en cet instant rien n'avait plus d'importance, dos contre le torse puissant derrière lui, Stiles se laissait allez.

 **N** 'avait-il pas eut raison d'écouter Lydia et Danny, sortir lui faisait le plus grand bien. **S** urtout les mains puissantes qui s'évertuaient à parcourir son corps sans jamais se lasser, lui donner un plaisir incroyable.

 **I** l s'imaginait aisément celle de M. Hale.

 **I** l laissa l'homme de derrière parsemer son cou de milliers de baiser torride, suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

 **S** es mains n'étaient pas en reste, une était posé sur l'avant-bras de l'homme posé sur son torse et l'autre était occupé à caressait l'entrejambe gonflé de ce dernier au travers son jean.

 **S** tiles bascula la tête en arrière offrant à son possible futur amant le plaisir de lécher et mordiller son cou plus humidement, la main posée sur son torse glissa sur son ventre et entrepris de soulever son tee shirt pour caressez sa peau délicate, il semblait prendre plaisir à titiller ses tetons du bout des doigts. **S** tiles était en transe, le contact de leurs deux peaux l'électriser complètement, il s'abandonnait entre les mains de cet illustre inconnu.

 **L** a main de Stiles défit la braguette du jean impudent que se mettait entre lui et l'objet imposant de ses convoitises et y glissa sa main pour prendre entre ses doigts la colonne de chair tant désiré, qu'il caressa lentement faisant soupirer son compagnon de plaisir.

 **L** 'homme glissa sa main de son torse à l'intérieur de son pantalon et prit lui aussi la verge tendue de plaisir de Stiles.

 **N** 'y tenant plus Stiles se retourna les yeux fermés et embrassa furieusement l'homme qui le faisait fondre de désir.

 **J** amais il n'avait connu ce genre d'embrasement, tout son être réclamait corps et âme l'être entre ses mains.

 **A** près un baiser comme jamais il n'en avait connu, Stiles se recula et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose comme _« allons ailleurs finir ce que nous avons commencé_ » ou un truc du genre plus classique et niais. **M** ais il se stoppa net en voyant qui se trouver être l'inconnu pas si inconnu qu'il tripotait et embrasser.

 **D** 'horreur il se recula, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas. **E** n entrant dans l'école il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait jamais. **I** l leva les yeux humides vers cet homme qui semblait aussi perdu que lui et s'enfuit, bousculant et poussant toutes les personnes sur son passage.

 **A** rrivé dehors il fut rejoint par Lydia et Danny qui l'avait vu passé à côté du bar en pleurant. **L** ydia ne demanda rien quand elle le conduisit à la voiture de Danny. **D** anny n'ajouta rien quand il démarra la voiture en disant.

_ **La soirée est terminée, rentrons !**

 **D** erek sortit du jungle bien déterminé à s'expliquer avec le jeune professeur, il savait que sa journée finirait mal et il avait raison. **I** l n'avait pas senti que c'était son fantasme qui était dans ses bras depuis près d'une bonne demi-heure. **L** 'aconit dans sa boisson avait altéré ses capacités en plus du trop pleins d'odeurs différentes et des bruits ambiant trop fort.

 **I** l savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir ce soir, il devait absolument parler avec le professeur.

_ **Qu'est-il arrivé ?** Demanda Jackson inquiet de voir son meilleur ami disparaître de la piste de danse alors que deux secondes plus tôt il était en train d'emballer un jeune homme qui semblait plus que réceptif.

_ **J'ai fait une connerie**. Répondit Derek la mine basse

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** S'étonna Isaac qui s'inquiété

_ **Je crois que je viens … Stiles … Le professeur de Cathlyn et Dycks.**

_ **Merde.** S'exclama Isaac qui se doutait de qui parlait Derek pendant leur diner.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

Trois heures avant Chez Stiles

 **A** près un repas gargantuesque préparé par le maître de maison Stiles Stilinski, Lydia et Danny se posèrent dans le canapé, buvant leur café et savourant une part de gâteau aux fraises. **S** tiles s'installa en soufflant dans son fauteuil et écouta d'une oreille la discussion de ses amis, son esprit était loin, dans des bras chaud et musclés, un visage carré avec une petite barbe de trois jours bien taillé, de lèvres brute et chaude…

_ **Stiles tu es avec nous ?** Lydia le regarda étrangement, elle avait l'air d'attendre une réponse a une question dont Stiles ignoré tout.

_ **Désole journée étrange je suis dans mes pensées, que puis-je pour toi ma belle ?**

_ **Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Vraiment Stilinski, tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez avec les élèves que je dirige toute la journée ?**

_ **Désolé ma belle, j'ai passé une étrange fin de journée et je suis un peu à l'ouest, j'ai rencontré** … Stiles se stoppa net, il devina l'air étonné de Danny et celui interrogateur de sa Lydia alors qu'il avait baissé la tête.

_ **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?**

_ **Elle s'appelle comment, ou est-ce que tu l'as rencontré, mariée, en couple célibataire …**

_ **Il !**

 **D** anny et Lydia était choqué, pas que Stiles soit attiré par un homme mais alors pas du tout. **M** ais ce qui les choqué était qu'il en parle de lui-même, depuis son retour jamais il n'avait évoqué les relations amoureuses entre homme devant Stiles. **S** urtout après qu'il leur ai évoqué une déchirure émotionnelle impliquant Scott McCall.

_ **Il … Je sais pas … Je crois …**

_ **Bon je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on sorte se soir mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée …**

 **_ Non bonne idée Lydia, sortons, cela me fera le plus grand bien.**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **T** rois heures avant chez Derek

 **A** près avoir englouti les sept pizzas, les trois jeunes hommes avaient entamé la deuxième bouteille de vodka aromatisé a l'aconit, juste assez pour les rendre bien et que Derek se lâche.

_ **Je crois que je craque sérieusement pour un mec.**

 **_ Eh bien voilà, il était temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un mon grand** , s'exclama Jackson, **j'en ai marre de te voir te taper toutes ces personnes sans jamais te poser …**

 **_ C'est toi qui dis ça sérieux ?!** Isaac rigola devant la tête de Jackson.

_ **J'étais jeune je m'amusais …**

 **_ Tu as quel âge rappel moi ?**

 **_ Tu me cherche boucle d'or, je te signale que tu es sans compagnon …**

 **_ Continue Jackson et je te jure que je t'étripe volontiers …**

_ **Ca suffit les mecs, je voudrais passer une soirée sympa pour oublier le professeur sexy de mes neveux …**

 **_ Tu as dit professeur ?**

 **_ Laisse tomber bouclettes, je viens d'avoir une idée,** Jackson se leva prestement et se mit à sourire **, ce soir on va au Jungle.**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **M** aintenant chez Stiles

 **S** tiles s'était endormit comme une masse après avoir pleurer pendant une bonne demi-heure après leur retour du jungle, Danny avait veiller sur lui pendant que Lydia lui faisait un thé.

 **L** es deux amis n'avaient rien demandé, il n'était pas rare depuis son retour de sa fuite de trois ans après la mort de John, que Stiles ne se mette à pleurer d'un seul coup sans raison apparente. **M** ais elle avait bien vu ce soir, le frotti frotta avec Derek Hale puis après l'avoir observé se retourner, elle avait perçu un claquement dans l'air puis elle sentit l'explosions de sentiments négatifs. **Q** uand elle le vit passé, la honte et le dégoût d'échappait de lui en plus des larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **M** aintenant chez Derek

 **J** ackson était partit depuis une demi-heure quand Derek se sentit mieux comme dessaoulé mais fatigué.

 **I** saac l'emmena dans sa chambre et le mit au lit, il caressa tendrement le front de son ami en souriant, il lui embrassa le front et glissa à son oreille.

_ **Dors bien Derek, je vais faire en sorte que tu es ta fin heureuse et je sens que Stiles fais partie de cette fin** , il se mit à rire doucement, **quand je pense que je suis revenu pour vous deux et que je vais devoir faire en sorte de vous mettre ensemble, le destin a un drôle d'humour, je veux que tu sois heureux et je veux m'amender auprès de la seule personne qui m'ai accepter comme je suis et qu'il m'a aider quand je lui ai parler avant la connerie de Scott** , Isaac se leva, remonta la couverture sur son ami et sortit de la chambre.

 **I** l s'installa sur le canapé, et se remémora cette période sombre de sa jeunesse, il se mit à pleurer, s'était de sa faute si Stiles avait fui, si le jeune homme était parti loin de tout après l'enterrement de son père.

_ **Désolé Stiles, je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi et revoir le sourire que tu m'as fait ce jour-là.**

 **I** saac s'allongea et s'endormit avec la vision d'un Stiles plus jeune lui tendant la main après une discussion qui le soulagea d'un poids.

* * *

Alors verdict ?


	4. Chapter 3

Mon dieu j'arrête jamais, pendant que je vous publie ce chapitre Ô combien demandé, je vous écris quatre OS spécial "Saint Valentin" rien que pour vous. Apres sondage (normalement je devait en écrire qu'un) mon moi et mon surmoi m'ont obliger a en écrire quatre, oui vous lisez bien quatre OS SV

1) Packson - Peter/Jackson - **Je T'Offre Mon Amour**

2) Scisaac - Scott/Isaac - **Stiles L'Angelot De L'Amour**

3) Sterek - pas besoin de dire qui sait quand même - **Mon Pire Cauchemar Est Ma Réalité**

4) Petopher - Peter/ Christopher - **Notre Amour Sera Éternellement Compliqué**

Ensuite a partir de la semaine prochaine je reprend la publication de " **Secret De Famille** " mon CrossOver **Teen Wolf/Smallville** et je vous annonce la création d'une nouvelle fiction, enfin la préparation plutôt, nommé " **Lost Boy** " CrossOver **Teen Wolf/The Lost Girl**.

Voila Voila, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre drame sur le passé de Stiles qui se déroulera en deux parties, **_je vous préviens d'avance, une scène peut choquer mais n'est pas décrite car je n'ai pas put_** , cette partit concerne Scott et John Stilinski, bonne lecture.

Il se peut que vous détestiez Scott a la fin, je vous préviens c'est pas finit.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 03

Un Passé Douloureux Part 01

 _Flash-back 6 ans Auparavant_

 **L** 'enfer de Stiles commença pendant sa deuxième année de lycée, Scott McCall son ami de toujours, son frère, son best changea du tout au tout, niveau cerveau il restait le simplet qu'il avait toujours été mais comparé à ça, son style changea.

 **I** l prit de l'assurance, trop d'assurance, devint imbu de sa personne et délaissa Stiles, préférant être du côté de Jackson Whittemore, le meilleur parti du lycée et capitaine de Lacrosse, dont Scott devint son Co capitaine et très bon joueur, alors qu'auparavant il était sur le banc de touche avec Stiles.

 **I** l ignora superbement son meilleur ami pendant les cours pour traîné avec Isaac Lahey, un jeune homme a la beauté pure et aux boucles blondes qui orné son visage, beaucoup de jeune filles voulait se l'approprie mais son cœur était déjà pris par … un garçon.

 **I** ls étaient accompagnés en permanence par la sulfureuse Erica Reyes, blonde pulpeuse qui faisait fantasmer plus d'un garçon mais aussi les filles.

 **A** près plusieurs tentatives de la part de Stiles pour essayer de comprendre, Scott commença son acharnement psychologique et physique sur lui, le bousculant volontairement en premier lui, le faisant passer pour un abruti en racontant des anecdotes embarrassantes. **P** uis vint les coups dans les vestiaires de sport et pour finir une bagarre au allure de tabassage en règle dans la cour, ou seul Scott participa.

 **L** e quotidien de Stiles se résumait à avoir peur d'être pris pour cible par son ancien meilleur ami. **H** eureusement pour lui, deux âmes étaient de son côté, Lydia Martin la reine des abeilles du Lycée et accessoirement ex de Jackson, qui avait vu en Stiles ou plutôt reconnue en Stiles un adverse amical de classe et Danny Mahealani, l'ancien meilleur ami de Jackson et gardien de but de Lacrosse.

 **C** es trois la, étaient devenu inséparables, ce qui mis très en colère Jackson, savoir ces deux-là, amis avec le débile de l'école.

 **M** algré les avertissements de Raphael et Melissa McCall amis de longues date des Stilinski, qui avaient eu vent de l'affaire par un coup de fil anonyme, les deux parents eurent une convocation au bureau du shérif quand Stiles fit une crise de panique et plusieurs cotes blessaient après une énième bagarre entre les deux anciens amis.

 **L** e shérif Stilinski, père de Stiles était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il faillit en venir aux mains quand Scott cracha au sens propre devant Stiles qui ne pipait mot lors de la convocation. **S** cott eut des heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux à la demande de Stiles pour lui éviter d'avoir une peine de prison légère avec sursis.

 **M** ais ceci mis plus en rogne le jeune McCall, bien décidait à faire payer au shérif et à son fils, l'humiliation de ramasser des ordures devant le lycée comme punition.

 **L** a deuxième année fut vite finie sans incident grave, quelques heures de colles, une entrevue chez le proviseur, mais rien de notable. **S** tiles pensa que les vacances de Scott lui remettraient les pendules à l'heures et le calmerait.

 **M** ais à la rentrée rien ne changea, pire le comportement de Scott empira bien au-delà de ce qu'il imagina.

 **D** urant cette année, une seule chose changea, enfin presque. Vers la fin de l'année, deux semaines avant le début des vacances, Isaac demanda à le voir, seul à seul.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **S** tiles avança prudemment dans le hangar a bus ou Isaac lui avait donné rendez-vous, il avait prévenu Lydia de ce rendez-vous, elle l'avait supplié de ne pas y allait. **M** ais Stiles étant Stiles, ne pouvait pas renoncer à connaitre les intentions du jeune bouclé, cette année il ne lui avait rien fait, mais Stiles voulait savoir pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez-vous aussi soudainement.

_ **Stiles ?**

 **S** tiles sursauta, la voix d'Isaac résonna dans le hangar, il se mit à frissonner et à être apeuré, il aurait dû écouter Lydia et ne pas venir, soudainement il évalua la distance entre lui et les escaliers qui donnait à l'extérieur, mais il vit descendre Isaac.

_ **N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, promis** **!** Isaac leva les mains en signe de paix et descendit doucement les escaliers pour ne pas effrayer encore plus le jeun hyper actif, surtout qu'ils avaient qu'il pouvait lui faire une crise de panique la dans l'instant.

_ **Pourquoi vouloir ma faire venir ici, je sais que Scott est chez lui à faire une devoir avec Danny, Jackson au restaurant avec Lydia et leurs parents pour son anniversaire, que veux-tu de moi.**

 **_ Je voulais m'excuser !** Isaac baissa la tête, honteux **, je n'ai jamais voulu que Scott te fasse du mal, mais je n'arrive pas à le raisonner, et je voulais juste te prévenir, il a quelque chose en tête, personne n'est au courant mais je sais que c'est mal, je le sens, alors s'il te plait fais attention à toi.**

 **S** tiles s'avança sans crainte vers le jeune bouclé, il sentait au fond de lui qu'Isaac ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais entendre de sa bouche que Scott voulait lui faire encore plus de mal lui étreignant le cœur.

 **I** saac se retourna et partit sans dire un mot de plus, laissa la Stiles abasourdit, il aurait aimé discuter avec lui, il était sûr que le jeune homme n'était pas mauvais mais cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le concernait lui et Scott.

 **I** l rentra chez lui, la tête pleine de questions, mais surtout beaucoup sans réponses.

 **Q** uelques jours plus tard, deux événements eurent lieu, deux événements qui changèrent la vie de Stiles définitivement.

 **S** tiles était tranquillement sur son ordinateur a tué du zombie, principal activité du jeune homme depuis quelques temps, il s'était pris de passion pour les créatures surnaturelles, principalement les loups garous qui le fascinait tant par la simplicité de leurs pouvoirs que par la complexité de leur existence et la contrariété avec les effets de la lune.

 **I** l entendit trois petits coups à sa porte, il savait que s'était sa mère Claudia, son père étant partit sur une intervention de dernière minutes.

_ **Mon chéri ?**

 **_ Oui maman !**

 **_ Je dois allez voir une amie, tu restes à la maison et tu ne sors pas, si tu sors tu m'appelles ?**

 **_ Oui maman de toute les façons je compte pas sortir, Danny garde ses frères pour la soirée et Lydia fais une soirée filles, alors non merci.**

 **C** laudia s'émerveilla devant la solidité de son fils, il avait vécu beaucoup de souffrance ces deux dernières années pourtant il restait fort. **E** tant sa mère, elle savait que derrière se sourire de façade se cachait une âme meurtrie.

_ **A tout a l'heure je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !**

 **_ Oui maman a tout à l'heure.**

 **C** laudia partit et laissa Stiles continuer son jeu. **I** l aurait pu y jouer toute la nuit si son portable n'avait pas sonné, annonçant un message entrant de son père.

Papa Shérif :

 _Rejoint moi au lycée, n'en parle pas à ta mère,_

 _Je me suis arrangé avec elle,_

 _Vient directement sur le stade._

 _Papa._

23H46 par sms

 **S** tiles sauta de son lit rapidement, si son père le demander c'est que s'était important et urgent.

 **Q** uand Stiles arriva sur le stade de Lacrosse, seule la lumière du trois quart de lune éclairé la pelouse. **I** l avait senti dès son arrivée que quelque chose n'allait pas, la voiture de son père n'était pas sur le parking mais il voulait quand même vérifié.

_ **Papa ?** Stiles appela son père a de nombreuses reprises mais aucuns signes de lui. Quand il fit demi-tour pour partir, c'est là que les choses ont dérapés.

_ **Alors la pédale, on cherche quelqu'un ?** Stiles reconnu cette voix entre milles, Scott McCall était là, mais le son de sa voix ne lui présageait rien de bon et pourquoi l'appelait t-il pédale ? seuls Lydia et Danny était au courant de la nature de sa sexualité.

_ **Je suis pas une pédale, et qu'est-ce que tu veux McCall, ça ton pas suffit de me pourrir mon année, tu n'as assez pris ton pied à me prendre pour un con …**

 **_ Oh tu as choisi les mots justes, prendre mon pied et te prendre, voilà ce qu'il va se passer ce soir.**

 **S** tiles prit peur, il n'arrivait pas à voir Scott, sa voix semblait sortir de partout et nulle part, caverneuse et sans émotions. **I** l se mit à courir comme un dératé sur le terrain de Lacrosse, mais fut arrêter en pleine course par Scott dont les yeux luisaient d'une couleur or dangereuse.

_ **Je vais te faire souffrir Stilinski et je vais prendre mon pied.**

 **S** tiles pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand il sentit Scott lui sauté dessus et déchirer tous ses vêtements tout en se débattant mais rien n'y fit, Scott le jetait à moitié nu sur le gazon. **S** tiles hurla en s'en déchirait les poumons et pleura, le suppliant d'arrêter mais Scott ne l'écouta pas, il le surplomba, le plaquant au sol, puis il le pénétra en lui violemment.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **Q** uand on retrouva Stiles le lendemain, se fut par un gardien du Lycée traumatisé et écœuré. **L** e gardien garde encore aujourd'hui l'odeur du sang, les traces de griffures, les ecchymoses sur le visage, les vêtements déchirés, la position écartés des jambes laissant deviner aisément au gardien l'atrocité des actes sur le jeune homme.

 **S** tiles resta une semaine à l'hôpital conscient mais totalement amorphe, Claudia Stilinski pleurait deux fois plus. **C** e jour-là, dans les bois de Beacon Hills, l'adjoint du sheriff, Jordan Parrish retrouva John Stilinski mort égorgé près d'une souche d'un arbre mort depuis des décennies, son arme de service et sa plaque avaient disparu.

 **S** tiles ne s'en remit pas, la haine qu'y le prit fut sans précédent, quand il découvre que c'est Scott McCall qui fit sortir son père de sa maison pour lui faire une blague de mauvais gout et prendre son téléphone, couper les fils de la voiture et de la radio, laissant le shérif a la merci de n'importe qui. **E** t qui après s'en était pris à lui, le violant, le battant et le laissant là, au sol comme une vulgaire merde à la vue de tout le monde.

 **D** eux semaines plus tard, Stiles et Claudia Stilinski mirent en terre John Stilinski avec les honneurs du maire de la ville et du gouverneur de l'état.

 **Q** uelques jours plus tard, Stiles Stilinski disparut dans la nature, laissant une lettre à sa mère, lui assurant qu'un jour il reviendrait et que chaque mois il lui enverrait une lettre pour lui assurer qu'il était bien en vie.

 **S** cott McCall quant à lui fut envoyer en maison de redressement pour adolescents, Melissa et Raphael McCall durent déménager, leurs vies furent changées a jamais. **S** cott ne voulut jamais expliquer son geste, beaucoup de personnes connaissait une partie de la réponse mais ne purent jamais la dévoiler, car leur secret était une partie de la réponse elle-même.

* * *

J'espère que vous allez bien, voila on se retrouve samedi pour les deux premiers OS SV et dimanche pour les deux derniers. A mardi pour la suite de SDF, bisous.

PS: une petite rw c'est sympa aussi, pour dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez, si vous détestez, si quelque chose vous dérange, une critique constructive ou même des menaces de morts FAITES VOUS PLAISIR.


	5. Chapter 4

Bon il vrai que le chapitre précédent n'était pas réjouissant, alors je vous poste celui ci pour vous donnez la suite et fin des flash-back.

Bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

UADP

Un Passé Sulfureux

 _Flash-Back 3 ans en arrière_

 **S** tiles se réveilla en sursaut, il frappa sur le réveil qui hurle comme un loup a la lune un soir de pleine lune, le corps a cote de lui ne semblait pas déranger par la sonnerie stridente qui hurlait. **I** l se leva nu et se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine de son appartement au 122 Parkside Avenue à Brooklyn, en face du Prospect Park ou se logeait un gigantesque lac. **L** ac que Stiles aimait beaucoup surtout la forêt qui le protéger où il aimait se balader les jours dont son humeur était au maussade.

 **L** a première gorgée de café que réchauffa sa gorge et son corps, devant les premières lueurs du l'aube lui fit naitre un sourire sur son visage fatigué de la courte nuit précédente. **I** l sentit les bras puissants de son amant de boss l'entourer, son corps musclé se colla a lui et lui fit ressentir toutes ses sens au réveil.

_ **Déjà en forme ?** Stiles sourit sentant la verge durcit de Sevran contre ses fesses, l'homme frotta sa barbe de trois jours contre son cou comme marquant Stiles comme sa propriété.

_ **Toujours quand tu es dans mes bras** , il embrassa la base du cou et remonta au lobe de l'oreille qui mordilla.

 **S** tiles passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde poivre et sel de l'homme, posa sa tasse sur le comptoir a ses coté et agrippa la chevelure. **I** l se tourna et embrassa Sevran comme jamais, jouant de sa langue un ballet violent avec sa jumelle dans l'antre humide du boss.

_ **On aura tout le temps ce soir de s'amuser !** Sevran se détacha, nu, bandant comme un taureau en rut et s'éloigna avec un sourire amusé, frustrant légèrement Stiles.

 **S** tiles observa l'homme partir en direction de la salle de bain, la démarche conquérante et la verge fièrement tendu.

 **S** evran n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit, un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, la musculature développée, des pectoraux saillants, des bras puissants, un cul d'acier, une mâchoire carrée, une bouche ferme et pulpeuse, des yeux gris perle, une chevelure courte mais ou Stiles pouvait s'accrochait pendant qu'il lui taillait … **O** n s'égare reprenons l'histoire.

 **I** l reprit sa tasse et sa contemplation de l'aube, pendant de son amant se douchait en fredonnant la chanson que Stiles avait lui-même interprété le soir précédant dans le club ou il travaillait depuis trois ans.

OOOooOOOooOOO

 **D** epuis son arrivé à New York, Stiles ne manquait de rien, même si sa mère lui versait de l'argent tous les mois sur son compte, espérant le retour de son fils, Stiles lui vivait au jour le jour, errant dans la ville comme une âme en peine, seul dans un univers trop grand pour lui, trop chargé pour son envie de solitude, trop coloré pour son cœur meurtri.

 **I** l passait ses journées à marchait dans la ville sans but précis, observant les gens autour de lui comme s'il ausculter au microscope la vie d'un millier de petites fourmis faisant le même chemin, buvant le même café a la même heure chaque jour que dieu faisait.

 **C** omme cet homme en costume très cher, buvant son café long noir sans sucre tous les matins à 7H45, passant devant se même sans abri, jetant le même regard dégouté, et entrant dans la même voiture avec le même chauffeur.

 **T** ous les jours, Stiles se demandait si ça vie aurait été la même pour lui aussi, si tous ces derniers évènements ne l'avaient pas conduit à fuir sa ville, ses amis, sa famille. Stiles laissa ses larmes coulaient. **I** l savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus rien, se mère devait le haïr, ses amis l'avaient surement oublié, sa ville n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

 **U** n jour, alors qu'il marchait sur la 3 eme Avenue dans l'Est Harlem, il entendit une musique qui lui fit comme un appel. **U** n joueur afro américain jouait un air de jazz avec une basse, Stiles connaissait cette chanson par cœur, son père lui fredonnait souvent.

 **J** ohn Stilisnki aimait écouter du jazz et principalement la voix chaude et mélodieuse de Susie Arioli. **S** tiles emporté par les souvenirs se mit à chanter en accord avec la mélodie du viel homme.

" _Every time it rains, it rains pennies from heaven  
Don't you know each cloud contains pennies from heaven?  
You'll find your fortune's fallin' all over the town  
Be sure that your umbrella is upside down_

Trade them for a package of sunshine and flowers  
If you want the things you love, you must have showers  
So, when you hear it thunder, don't run under a tree  
There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me

Every time, every time it rains, it's gonna rain pennies from heaven  
Don't you know every cloud contains lots of pennies from heaven  
You'll find your fortune's fallin', baby, all over the town  
Be sure, be sure that your umbrella is upside down

Trade them for a package of sunshine and flowers  
If you want the things you love, you've got to have showers  
So, when you hear it thunder, don't run under a tree  
There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me » *****

 **S** tiles fut surprit quant à la fin de la chanson, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre. **L** e bassiste le remercia chaudement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une voix avec tant d'émotions chanté juste cette chanson.  
 **L** es passants laissèrent beaucoup d'argent dans la besace devant le bassiste. **J** oe Manigue, le musicien voulut partager avec Stiles, mais celui-ci refusa, préférant avec cœur que le viel homme garde l'argent gagné.

 **P** endant que les deux hommes discutaient avec passion de musique, un autre, de l'autre côté de la rue tomba sous le charme de Stiles, autant vocalement que physiquement, cet homme s'appelait Sevran Black alias Mr Blood, un patron de tripot jazz, couvrant une activité bien plus dangereuse et lucrative.

 **L'** homme aborda Stiles et lui proposa de venir chanter dans son club, affichant le montant de ses prestations avec 4 zéro derrière, chanter tous les soirs, sauf le dimanche et le lundi, quatre heure par soir.

 **S** tiles hésita dix secondes, mais il donna deux conditions non négociable. Stiles savait jouer de ses charmes depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York, il avait commencé par quelques affaires pas recommandables, les hommes aimaient la chair fraiche, surtout quand celle-ci joue les ingénus et Stiles excellait désormais à jouer les ingénus.

 **L** a première condition fut que Sevran Black embauche Joe comme bassiste avec lui, condition que le patron accepta volontiers, l'ayant entendu jouer. **L** a seconde condition Stiles n'eut pas besoin de la dire, il avait bien vu les regards que l'homme jetait sur lui, il lui avait suffi de sourire et s'était dans la poche.

 **V** oilà comment Stiles, en trois ans, avait acquis un grand appartement, un amant, beaucoup d'argent et des gardes du corps a tous ses déplacements.

 **D** es gardes du corps me direz-vous ! **M** ais pourquoi ?

 **C** 'est parce que Mr Sevran Black alias M. Blood s'appelle en vérité Anatoly Svranikoff, un trafiquant d'armes connu et rechercher par le FBI, et dont Stiles était devenu l'amant officiel. **S** tiles aurait pu être convoquer par le Bureau Fédéral d'investigation, comme par la police ou bien kidnappé par des concurrents.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **A** ujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Stiles, il a décidé de faire une surprise à Sevran pour leurs trois ans, il a préparé une journée rien qu'à eux, une ballade sur Time Square, visite de musée de l'armes, un repas dans un des plus grands restaurant de New York, puis une promenade dans central Park, ensuite une séance de tir dans un stand, et finir par piquer et niquer sur le toit de l'immeuble.

 **S** tiles se mit à sourire quand la sonnerie de portable de son amant se mit à sonner, Sevran avait enregistrer la première chanson qu'il avait interprété au club, « _I Just Want to Make love to You_ » d'Etha James.

 **S** tiles se mit sur la défensive quand il entendit le bruit mat d'un verre brisé, Sevran sortit de la salle de bain furieux et très énerver, l'appel n'avait apporter que de mauvaises nouvelles.

 **U** n de ses lieutenants avait gaffé en laissant de son Adn sur le corps d'un des prostitués males qu'il avait tués. **C'était** un Escort avec lequel il couchait régulièrement et qu'il avait fini par croire qu'il était un indic de la police. **M** alheureusement elle avait mis le nez dans les affaires de Sevran et aujourd'hui la police de New York perquisitionner son club, son appartement privé, et certains agents se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

 **S** tiles entra dans sa chambre, sortit un sac déjà près avec vêtements, argent liquide, faux passeports, armes et le tendis à son amant, celui le regarda étonné.

_ **Tu crois que je ne me suis pas préparé à ce jour, je suis prêt depuis que tu m'as fait confiance en me disant qui tu étais** , Stiles s'approcha de Sevran et l'embrassa, **maintenant part, je te promets qu'on se retrouveras, toi et moi, file** , Sevran regarda avec amour ce jeune homme face à lui et partit non sans l'embrassait une dernière fois.

 **Q** uand la police intervint chez Stiles, il fut menotté par un agent pendant que son collègue lui annonça ses droits, mais Stiles ne pipa mot, il était pas prêt de leur pardonner leur connerie.

 **A** près 12 heures d'interrogatoires musclés avec trois inspecteurs de police, Stiles demanda à voir l'agent Raphael McCall du FBI et déclara qu'il ne dirait rien sans la présence de son avocat.

 **L** 'agent McCall arriva dans l'heure qui suivit et fit appeler les inspecteurs qui avaient interroger Stiles, l'avocat de Stiles était sur place pour assister au massacre. **S** tiles la connaissait bien, c'est grâce à elle que Stiles était devenu ce qu'il était, c'est grâce à Maitre Ingrid Peters avocate fédérale des états unis d'Amérique, que Stiles s'était sorti d'une affaire de racolage avec un juge et qu'il était devenu agent du FBI grâce à ses dons d'observations, de déductions, d'analyses et sa mémoire extraordinaire.

_ **Messieurs les inspecteurs je voudrais vous présentez l'agent Stilinski du FBI, un agent sous couverture depuis trois ans déjà, mission qui a plantait en beauté car vous n'avez pas jugez bon de nous prévenir alors que vous avez reçu une alerte sur Sevran Black sous son vrai nom Anatoly Svranikoff.**

 **R** aphael McCall était très énervé, parce que la mission sous couverture qui allait bientôt s'achever, car Stiles avait réuni presque toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin pour coffrer définitivement le criminel et tous ses lieutenants, était un échec cuisant a cause de ces plouques avait tout foutu en l'air, ensuite parce que ces Cretin décérébrer s'était permis de frapper un témoin et agent du FBI.  
_ **Je peux vous promettre une carrière aussi courte que vos trois cerveaux réunis ici présent, maintenant veuillez relâcher mon agent.**

 **R** aphael fit un signe de la tête à Stiles et sortit en laissant l'avocate avec son client.

 **Q** uels mois plus tard avec l'aide de Raphael McCall, Peter Hale, Ingrid Peters et Claudia Stilisnki, Stiles partit du FBI et devint professeurs des écoles a Beacon Hills Elementary School et fit sa première rentrée.

 **I** l occupa la maison que son père lui avait légué, Claudia Stilisnki avait préféré vivre ailleurs après le départ de son fils et la mort de son mari.

 **I** l vit en collocation avec une jeune fille nommé Malia Tate rencontré à la gare à son arrivé, une jeune fille un peu perdue a la recherche de ses parents biologiques, une artiste peintre très doué, une inconnue devenu une amie.

 **I** l retrouva, dont ses dégâts, Lydia Martin son premier amour et meilleure amie, devenue conseillère d'orientation dans le Lycée Beacon Hills High School et Danny Mahealani, meilleur ami, devenu professeur de technologie dans le même lycée.

 **A** ujourd'hui, Stiles espère que son ancienne vie disparaisse et que la nouvelle soit réparatrice et apaisante. **I** l veut vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, vivre des moments magiques avec ses amis, essayer de retrouver un semblant de sérénité avec sa mère, continuer de faire des marathon série avec Malia. **M** ais surtout de pouvoir enfin se regarder dans un miroir et de ne pas avoir envie de vomir tant il se répugne lui-même, lui et le mal qu'il pense avoir causé quatre ans plus tôt.

 ***Interprète : Susie Arioli**

 **Chanson : Pennies From Heaven**

* * *

Alors ca va mieux ?


End file.
